


Lord Roombatron

by PhearLap



Category: Transformers, Transformers Prime
Genre: Other, Roombas, This meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhearLap/pseuds/PhearLap
Summary: TFP AU where Megatron is a roomba with a knife taped onto itInhale the memey Decepticon air





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my friend

"We have the upper hand, autobots!” “Why’s that” the sound of anger beeping becomes clear, a round silhouette becomes visible in the blue, cloudy sky. The surrounding decepticons take a step back, and their leader crashes from the sky, making cracks in the surrounding ground. The sound of undying courage and a ravaging need for bloodshed is heard, the sound of a vacuum as small chunks of rock are pulled towards him. It’s the ruthless leader of the decepticons, Megatron.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this so small


End file.
